pcwrestlingfandomcom-20200215-history
Dethfest (Season 2)
Dethfest was a professional wrestling pay-per-view that was co-promoted by both Parkersburg Championship Wrestling (PCW) and Lubeck Lucha Libre (LLL) featuring exclusive inter-promotional matches. It wad the last pay-per-view event of Season 2 of PCW. The main event was an Extremo Rules tag team match between Team PCW, represented by Matt Mills and Joelberg, and Team LLL, represented by Frenchie and Keith Gainer. Team LLL would go on to defeated Team PCW, giving LLL the edge for the night 4 matches to 3. Background '' Main article: Operation Iron Feather'' At Wrestleacolypse II, Frenchie was defeated by Matt Mills for the PCW World Heavyweight Championship. On the following episode of PCW on CMT, ''Frenchie, after having already signed his contract with Lubeck Lucha Libre, would use his contractually-obligated rematch to attempt to regain the title in a submission match. This attempt would be unsuccessful. After Frenchie, along with the rest of The SETH Group, had held the company hostage since the Fall Classic, it was apparent that this would be his final appearance on PCW programming. Realizing this, Frenchie issued a parting warning to PCW. In the ensuing months , Mills had several major title defense against elite competition such as Chris Benoit and Brandon Tallman. At the same time, Frenchie had gained influence over the entire LLL promotion, including the management, their roster, and their entire fanbase, known as the 'Lubeck'. His final considation of power culminated with Frenchie defeating Keith Gainer for the Lubeck Lucha Libre Championship. At the Winter Classic, Mills was set to defend the championship against one of the most dominate competitor in the history of the promotion in Joelberg in a match that was dubbed the ''Fight of the Century. The matchup between Mills and Joelberg had went on for over 20 minutes, when Frenchie, along with the entire roster of LLL were allowed to sneak into the arena with the assistance of a presently-unknown member of the PCW roster. Once inside, LLL launched an all-out assault against PCW, taking control of the event and causing the match between Mills and Joelberg to end in a no-contest. During the assault, PCW commentator Jack Kirkpatrick was kidnapped by the mercenary BAKE. Kirkpatrick would not be seen again for over a month until he was forced to do commentary during an episode of LLL Inferno. During the main event being Keith Gainer and Kimbo Slice of the broadcast, Mills and Joelberg would stage a daring rescue operation, but ultimately found themselves trapped in the arena. At this point in time, Frenchie offered to allow Mills, Joelberg, and Kirkpatrick leave without being harmed if they would agree a series of matches between competitors from both promotions at the upcoming Dethfest pay-per-view. These matches would include the PCW Intercontinental Championship and PCW World Tag Team Championship being defended against LLL competitors. Also included on the card would be title defenses of the LLL United States Championship and LLL Tag Team Championship against PCW competitors. The schedule main event of the card will be an Extremo Rules tag team match between the top stars from both promotions. Should 'Team PCW' win the match, LLL will reveal the identity of the individual responsible for aiding LLL in their assault at the Winter Classic. On Episode 44 of PCW on CMT, Joelberg would become first member of Team PCW by defeating Brandon Tallman. Shortly after the broadcast, Frenchie announced via twitter that the first member of Team LLL would be Keith Gainer. Episode 45 of PCW on CMT will feature several matches to determine competitors for Dethfest. Matt Mills will face Pat Smith to determine the final member of Team PCW. Also, the team of #BrownLivesMatter (Adam Morghulis and Tony Lockard) will face the presently-suspended Cancun Party Crew (El Stewart and Oriezilla) to determine which team will challenge Die Wieschnowsky Brüder for the LLL Tag Team Championship. The Cancun Party Crew have held this championship on four different occasions. Event Aftermath Results References Category:PCW Pay-Per-Views Category:LLL Pay-Per-Views